Forgotten about
by Outlinedinblack
Summary: Amelia O'keefe's life has never been good. Her sister had a rare disease, so Amelia is always forgotten about. She then turns to anorexia, that nearly kills her. Her parents, at wits end, put her in a hospital for eating disorders. Will she survive? R & R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So, this is an idea that came to me, and I had to write it down (: I have changed it though, Amelia's problems didn't get found out. She is now 15 and Willow didn't die.**

Amelia's point of view

The adrenalin pumping through my veins made my vision more clearer and my hearing better. I looked around before going into the bathroom me and my sister Willow share. I went to shower and reached up to the little ledge that contained my escape.

"Ouch." I muttered as I speared my finger on it. I slid it off and it fell in my palm. A razor blade. I walked with shaky legs and sat down on the edge of the bath. I positioned the blade on arm and took a deep shaky breath. I pushed down and dragged it across my vein. Blood spilled out of the cut and ran down my arms, in little rivers. I watched it as it dripped of my arm and onto the pale carpets. _God, mums gonna flip _I though. Soon, they would find me dead. All of my life, I had been invisible. It's my sisters fault, but I don't blame her. Well, most of the time I don't. My sister has a disease that renders her sometimes immobile.

Willow has Osteoporosis Imperfecta, type 3. It's a brittle bone disease that's usually genetic, but in Willows case, it wasn't. OI basically means Willow breaks, a lot. The slightest thing can cause a break or fracture. A jump, a hit, _a sneeze_. Willow has had so many breaks my mom stops taking count. I began to feel drowsy and the began to swim. When my family find me, I will be dead. All of my life I had been invisible, over shadowed. My parents have no time for me, and I am usually forgot about. Even when I dyed my hair electric blue and start to wear different clothing, the still didn't notice. The just looked at me, disappointment in the eyes. Although I don't like to admit it, I crave my parents attention. They didn't notice when I stooped eating, resulting in my weight plummeting down to 6 and a half stone, they didn't notice when I be sick. They just think I'm more prone to flu's and colds. But I'm not really. I make myself sick. Its my way of coping with my life. I am fat, I know I am. Everyone in school tells me I am, so I must be. I have no friends, so I can't talk to anyone. I suddenly felt an over powering feeling of hurt, and I wanted to talk to Emma Reece, but we aren't friends anymore. All thanks to my fucking mom.

She sued Piper, Emma's mom, for wrongful birth. Basically, Piper should have seen the signs of OI sooner rather than later. I was against my mom going against Piper. My mom and Piper fell out and haven't been friends since. Emma also fell out with me and we haven't made up either. All thanks to a stupid _mistake_. I loved when Piper was over, the atmosphere was more relaxed and we could forget about Willows illness, even for just a little while. We would all play games, and laugh. It was bliss. A high pitched giggle could be heard outside. I dragged myself to my feet and peeked out the window. It was Emma Reece and her posse. They were looking at my house and whispering. No doubt talking about me or my family. Emma then pulled something out of her bag and threw it. I heard it hit my widow and it burst. She then got out more. Eggs. _This is all I need! _I thought.

"You all better fuck off, I'm calling the cops!" I yelled and they scattered. Bitches. Me and Emma used to be so close before the law suit. We were always at each others houses, I liked it better when we were in Emma's house. We were joined at the hip, we did everything together. We met at skating lessons, and had been inseparable ever since. Everyone called us 'twins' because if you seen one of us, you would find the other. But now, Emma had turned on me. Everyone had. In school, I was the target for their bullying. They call me names and hit me, but I call them worse names. I sat back down. The blood was still seeping out of my veins. I had been planning this for ages now, and I had finally gotten the courage to do it. It hit me, all at once that I was unloved, invisible, hated, and useless. I have nothing to live for. My life has been taken over by anorexia, and my sisters illness and I will _not _be a victim anymore. I was taking the cowards way out.

I had thought about it, many times before. I was going to let anorexia kill me, but it was taking to long. I looked down at my body. Everywhere, bones where poking out. I could count all my ribs, I could see the tendons sticking out of my arm. I remember the day I decided to stop eating.

_** Flashback **_

_We were sitting at the dinner table and everyone was silent. Willow wasn't with us, she was in hospital after breaking her arms when ran and tripped, flinging her arms out to break the fall. They both snapped right out of her skin._

"_Pass the gravy." My mom muttered to anyone who was listening. I didn't pass her it, even though it was sitting right next to my arm. She doesn't notice me, unless she wants me to do something so I was ignoring her._

"_Amelia, pass the gravy." She said, a little more loudly. I picked at my chicken, not looking up._

_There was a clatter of cutlery as my mom slammed down her fork and knife._

"_Amelia! I am talking to you! Pass the gravy!" she shouted. I looked up and looked her right in the eye._

"_So, you chose to see me when you need something, well I am choosing to not see you. So you know what it feels like to be invisible!" I screamed, slammed my fork down._

"_Amelia." My father said, in a low voice. "Stop it, we have all had a hard day. Not just you."_

"_Not just me!" I shrieked._

"_Be quiet." They both said, and for once I did. I stared at my plate._

"_Eat your dinner." my dad said. I shook my head. I didn't feel like eating, in fact, I felt sick._

_My father suddenly stood and came over. He picked up a spoon and put some chicken on it. He forcibly opened my mouth and shoved the food in. Tears streamed down my face and I began to spit it out._

"_Don't be fucking difficult!" He shouted and the same time my mom shouted "Sean, leave her alone, you will break something." _

_She didn't care about me, she only cared about everything but me._

"_Sorry" my father gasped and pulled me into a hug, but I didn't hug him back. I felt bile rose in my throat and I spewed all my dinner back up, all over her **precious** __table._

_** End of flashback **_

My eyes began to droop and I heard a car pull up.

"Sean, I will get Willow, you start taking the groceries in." I heard my mom say. _Shit!_ They weren't supposed to be back this early. I left it too late! Then everything went black.

**A/N Okay, please review :)**

**-LOuise x3**


	2. Chapter 2

_Charlotte O'keefe's point of view, Amelia's mom_

Where the hell was Amelia? She must have gone out while we were out. I had told her time and time again to stay in when she was told, but no! Amelia knows everything. The day had gone smoothly so I wasn't going to let Amelia muck it up. Taking my mind off her, I began to pull out pots. What do I make for dinner? I pondered and decided on Chicken A La King, it was their favourite. I pulled the chicken out of the fridge when I suddenly heard a blood curling scream from upstairs. It was Willow! I dropped the chicken and hurtled up the stairs, bracing myself. I was hoping we would get through one day without Willow breaking. I ran into the girls shared bathroom and stopped dead. Blood was all over the floor, and Willow was standing transfixed, shaking.

"Baby, where did you hurt?" I asked frantically searching her face for a clue. Willow's face began to a funny green colour.

"Tell me, where does it hurt!" I asked demanded. I looked at her body, but she wasn't bleeding. I looked down to the floor. There was blood everywhere but no one was hurt. I began to panic. Then everything stopped. Lying in the bath tub was Amelia.

"SEAN!" I screamed. I scooped Amelia up and nearly dropped her in shock. She head cut her wrists! Blood was streaked down her arms and smudged on her face. I lay her down quickly but gently.

"Willow, call an ambulance!" I shouted, trying to find Amelia's pulse. My heart was banging in my chest, but then, Thud thud thud. It was there, but only just.

"They're on their way." Willow said. I grabbed a towel and tied it to her wrists, desperately trying to help, even though it might be too late. NO!

"What? Oh my god!" Sean shouted. Her picked Amelia up from the floor and we ran downstairs just as the paramedics were rushing in. Amelia's head lolled from Sean's arms. I began to sob hysterically as she was loaded into the ambulance. The paramedics began to hollar at everyone and I climbed into the back.

"We will take the car." Sean shouted grabbing Willows trembling hand. We were whizzing off to the hospital now. I grabbed Amelia's hand in my own and began to pray.

"Dear God, please save my baby girl, she cant die, she is needed too much. I will do anything, even die myself if you please let her survive. God, please help us." I whispered.

"What happened?" The paramedic asked.

"I don't know!" I gasped, realising I didn't know why. This wouldn't have been deliberate, she would have been shaving, and she would have slipped. She wouldn't kill herself on purpose. She wouldn't. Would she? I began to cry even more as I realised I didn't want to know the answer.

We arrived at the hospital and I rushed behind them as the wheeled her in. She was took away and I was left to go sit in the sitting room. I paced the room, constant tears falling down my cheeks.

Where had it all gone so wrong. How long was she up there? Is this an accident?

Sean and Willow arrived and we held each other tightly, not so tightly to Willow, so she didn't break. Finally after what seemed like hours, a doctor came out.

He had a grave face he looked at us. Oh god, no!

"Mr and Mrs O'keefe, your daughter is in a stable condition. Well, not really stable.

She had deliberately cut her arm. She hadn't cut her vein, which saved her life. She was millimetres away from cutting the vein. She lost a lot of blood, she had to have a blood transfusion. She is now resting. She also has anorexia and bulimia, but she-

"What?!" I gasped. "Our daughter is not bulimic or anorexic. To be honest, she is quite chubby, not that I would ever say that to her." I said, confused. He must be mixed up.

"Come with me." He said and led us to her. She was lying in the hospitl, her blue hair fanned around her face. She looked so young, scared and vulnerable. I wanted to scoop her up and hug her, make everything all right. She was covered in tubes , wires and machines that beeped. Bandaged covered her wrists. Then I looked properly at her and fell to the floor. I crawled over to the bed and looked up. She was so painfully thin. Her cheekbones stood out on her face. My hands began to violently shake as I pulled the covers back.

"Charlotte -"Sean began but I cut him off.

"I need to see, for myself." I whispered, a single tear streaking down my face. I pulled back the covers to her waist and stared. I carefully pulled up her t shirt but stopped when it was near her bra. I wasn't going to look at my daughter chest. Suddenly bile rose in my throat and I lunged for the bin. I was violently sink into the bucket. I hear Willow quietly whisper: "Ew."

I looked again. Every single one of my daughters ribs were poking out. I could count the all, and I could even see one was broken. I could see her hips, bones and all. She had no curves at all, she was just skin and bone. I looked at her arms. I could see all the bones, tendons and ligaments in her arms. She was so skinny, and it was sick. No one should look like that. My daughter has an eating disorder. How could I have not seen this, it was right in front of me. When thinking of my daughter, there was always a particular memory that was always there. It's Amelia, and she stares at my, her eyes big. Looking back, I can see that her eyes were screaming at me to help her, and I had never noticed it. How the hell could I have not seen this? I should have noticed that she didn't eat, or she was sick after it. How could I have not noticed!

The machine began to beep furiously and then returned to normal, and Amelia woke up. She looked around, then looked at her wrists. At once, tears cascaded down her face.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed then gasped. Her t shirt was still up. She hastily pulled it down and pulled the covers to her neck.

"Amelia." I whispered, it was all I could manage.

We didn't say anything to her, and we didn't shout at her either. We didn't question why she cut her wrists, or why she doesn't eat. Even though we wanted to. We were just thankful we could spent more minutes with her. These kind of problems don't go away n their own, we are going to need help. When she fell back asleep, Willow wrapped around her, I turned to Sean. I nodded my head in the direction of the door. We began to walk.

"She needs help, and we cant do it alone. We need someone to help us." I said, looking at him. He nodded.

"What kind of help? Will we take her to a therapist?" He asked, deep in thought.

"Excuse me?" I heard a girl say. I turned around. Standing in front of us was a young nurse, in her twenties.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help over hear but I know about your girl and I hear you say you needed help. Well, I know help. I used to have anorexia that nearly claimed my life, but I got help. My mom and daddy sent me to Mayfield Garden. it's a hospital that deals with eating disorders. I wouldn't even call it a hospital actually, its more like a home. It deals with eating problems, and help get people suffering back on track. It helped me. You book your child in, and there, they stay and do a range of activities. Its basically like a care home, except they have more freedom. It works, and helps cure hundreds of people." She said, smiling slightly. "I think you should think about it."

I nodded and took the brochure from her girls hand. As we walked away, I looked at it. I read it and looked at the pictures. It had luscious green gardens, it was a nice huge house. It had a beautiful fountains and looked really nice.

"What do you think?" I asked Sean. He took it from me and looked at it. He sighed before reading it.

"It looks perfect. But can we actually send our daughter away? Is it right?" He asked.

"Yes its right, but I don't know if we can send Amelia away. She would be destroyed, but if it helps her get better, it would be worth it, wouldn't it?" I asked desperately.

He nodded.

** The next day **

I smiled a fake smile at my girls.

"Amelia, we have to go now if we want to make it to Ma-" I stopped mid sentence, as Sean shot me a warning glance. "Home, lets go home." I said, chocking on the last word.

Amelia and Willow were sitting on the edge of the bed, while we were getting everything to leave. We decided not to tell Amelia where she was going. It was going to be difficult enough. Eve though I wanted to tell her. Somehow I didn't think it was fair, keeping her in the dark, but a part of me new it would be better this way.

I checked us out and we went to the car. I opened the boot while the girls jumped inside. I put in the little suitcase of dirty clothes, and my fingers brushed the holdalls containing all of Amelia's clothes and things. I packed the bags early this morning, making sure I forgot nothing. Tears pricked my eyes but I blinked them away and slammed the boot shut. I got in the passenger side and Sean drove the car. The ride was a long way away.

"Dad! You are going to wrong way!" Amelia giggled. I deliberately looked straight ahead.

"No, we are taking a detour to stop off at the finest candy store!" Sean yelled. Willow giggled but Amelia didn't. She sank down in her chair with frightened eyes.

Everything was quiet a few hours later. We did stop off at the candy store on the way here. We bought loads more candy for Amelia, to put in her case. Amelia still didn't know, that we knew about her problems. She thought we didn't see.

The driveway came into view and we began to drive up the drive way. It was long and it wound its way through trees. The hospital was surrounded by trees, and there was huge fences in the tree's so no one escaped and did a runner.

I could see the sign coming into view. _Mayfield Gardens, Eating disorders hospital_.

Then Amelia began to scream…

**A/N Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! So, please review this chapter, it will make me happy!! And HUGE THANKS to everyone who reviewed, and alerted but maybe you could review this time? Even if its only a little review, it will make me really happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

"NO! NO!" I screamed as I looked around. I looked out of the window still screaming. My parents were putting my in a psycho home! They will make me eat! I could see my screams were attracting attention but I didn't care. I tried to open the door but my father had locked the doors. I began to lash out, booting the chairs in front of me.

"YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME! PLEASE, DON'T SEND ME AWAY! I'M SORRY!" I screamed desperately. My mom was crying but I didn't care. How can they do this to me?! How can they send me away?!

"Amelia, its for your own good, you need help." My father said, gently pulling to a stop.

I squeezed my eyes shut as my mother and father got out of the car and went inside the home.

"Amelia, are you going away?" Willow asked in a small voice, her bottom lip trembling. I froze. Tears began to fall down my cheeks as I looked at Willow, who was trying her hardest not to cry.

"Yes." I whispered, my voice think. She reached out and help my hand.

"Willow, I need you to help me. Beg mom not to put me in there, I might not come back if I go in there." I whispered quickly. She nodded, determination in her eyes.

I began to cry as I though of all the bad things I had said to her. She was going to help me, when I was always so mean to her.

The door by my side suddenly opened. My fathers hands clamped onto my arms and he helped me out of the car. I looked around, ready to try make a run for it. There were tree's in the distance, but it was all just grass. Everywhere I looked was huge stretches of grass.

"Don't even think about it," My father said, flatly. I began to whimper. I could suddenly hear Willow.

"Mommy, don't make Amelia go there." I felt a lump rise in my throat. I looked at my mum, pleading with my eyes. She looked at me, then looked at my frame.

"Honey, she had to. She has to get better." she said, fresh tears running down her face.

Suddenly, everything that had been building up inside me just exploded. Before I knew it, I was screaming.

"FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU JUST DON'T WANT ME! THIS ISNT ABOUT ME, IT NEVER IS! ITS ALWAYS ABOUT YOU, I FUCKING HATE YOU!!" I shrieked at her. My moms face crumpled as my hard words hit her.

I looked away from her. A man began to descend the white stairs. His eyes were on me the whole time. He stopped a few feet away from me. Then I realised it was time to say goodbye.

Willow walked up to me and carefully hugged me. I began to cry, as did she.

"Take care Will's, try not to break. I love you." I sniffed and pulled away.

"You cant go Amelia, please." She sobbed. I fought back the fresh tears that threatened to spill.

"Think of it this way Will, you will always get the top of the milk, into the bathroom first. I wont make you late for school, you will be able to get the pink swirly straw." I smiled watery.

"I don't want them, I just want you to stay!" she cried. This was all my selfish moms fault. I felt my heart break as I walked away from Willow.

My father held out his arms. I just glared at him, and folded my arms.

"Amelia, please, this is for your own good. You have to get better, you're sick." He whispered. I shook my head.

"Baby, please, we love you. That why we don't this, we love you and we want you to get better." She cried. I felt huge powerful emotions that I had never felt before. It was pure hatred. I looked my mother right in the eye and said:

"I hate you." I looked at my dad. "I hate you both." I said, my voice emotionless. I felt someone's hand on my upper arm. I looked at the doctor and he guided me inside. I didn't look back the people outside. They were not my parents. Willow was my only family out there.

"Hello, Amelia. I am Dr Facinelli, but you can call me Carlisle." He smiled. I didn't smile back. I couldn't. All I could feel inside me, was rejection. I wasn't loved. I was rejected and broken. I don't work right.

"So, I will lead you to your room. You are sharing with another girl. In here, violence isn't tolerated. Here, you will be monitored and looked after. You can participate in activities and you can go outside. Beyond the grass, there are 25 ft electric fences that surround this place. You cannot escape. I'm sure, you wont try and escape. You seem like a smart girl, that wants to get better." He grinned at me.

He led me to a room and we went inside. I looked around. There were two single beds, one either side of the room. The walls were hot pink and deep purple, although one of the walls weren't finished being painted. The carpet was purple. There were two wardrobes beside each other, and one full length mirror. There was a CD player on a desk. On one of the beds, a girl was lying on it. She had her feet in her air and was sucking on a pen looking down at a magazine.

"Hayley, this is Amelia." He said. The girl rolled of her bed and stood up. She had on a purple hat, skinny jeans and some black converse. Her t shirt said Riot! On it. She smiled at me.

Hey, I'm Hayley." She smiled, waving.

"Okay, Hayley, this is your new roommate. I don't want you scaring this one away." He warned, laughing. "I want you to show her around."

"Okay Car." She smiled. He left and I looked around uncertainly.

"Okay, that's your bed and stuff." She said, pointing to the right. I walked over. There were suitcases lying on the floor. I recognised them, they were my moms.

I fought back the tears and pulled them onto my bed. I opened them. I was suddenly aware that it was very quiet. I looked up, and realised Hayley was gone. Lying on top of my things were sweets that we got from the candy shop. A sudden rage fired up inside me and I grabbed things from my case and began to hurtle them across the room. I began to cry and I slumped onto the floor. I pulled my legs up and rested my chin on my knee's. How could they put me here? How did I not see this one coming! I should have known something was wrong, especially when the didn't shout at me for cutting myself.

I hate them. I hate them! Something glinted at me, and I picked it up. It was a candy bar. I looked at it. This is why I am in here. This is why I got abandoned. I flung it away from me.

_I will not eat _I vowed to myself.

**A/N Sorry for the small chapter, but it was either this, or nothing! (: So Please review =)**

**-Louise x3**


	4. Chapter 4

I bet this is a huge surprise, an alert saying I had updated.

First of all, I'm sorry. I haven't been on much, partly because I didn't feel like writing, I gave up on my stories, and I left them, abandoned. I'm surprised that even remembered my password to be honest.

Another reason, so much has went on since I updated. And its been frightening, I have changed so far beyond recognition but I don't see that as bad, I see it as good.

I've decided to totally start over. I was going to delete this account but no because people have subscribed to me, gave me reviews and I think it would be selfish to just delete this. I've decided that I'm going to finish one of my stories then start new ones, ones that I want to write, and that I wouldn't get writers block for. I have so many new ideas and I'm so excited to write them.

So I thank each and every one of you who has, reviews, subscribed. I would like to thank everyone who will continue to stick around to read my new stories.

Thank you.

Love, Louise x


End file.
